Be Mine Part 2
by WTFStarbucker
Summary: set right after Raven is about to tell Beast Boy how she Feels within the Teen Titans Go Ep. Be mine *spoilers for those who have not seen it yet* -full summary of Episode within the greeting-
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

I apologize for not being on FanFiction for a couple of months I have recently been busy starting my own business, and changing jobs for my part time income. A college girl's gotta do what she has got to do, Am I right? *crickets chirping* No?..Nobody, ok then. Anyway if anybody knows of someone who feels like they could use an extra source of income please do check out my website, the product is called NeriumAD. It was an accidental Breakthrough within the skin care field. AKA it helps people gain a smoother complexion, take away wrinkles, and skin discoloration. My website for the company is .Com. But thats enough of my jibber jabber, Lets get on with the Story!

Summary: continuation of Teen Titans Go Valentines day Ep. Be Mine. Beast Boy has finally found where Raven has banished Tera thanks to Cyborgs big mouth. Raven upon hearing this, goes and shows BB proof that tera does not love him, saddened by this factor BB begins to wallow in self pity. Raven in hopes of cheering him up wants to profess her Love for him. But alas when she comes so close to doing so Tera interrupts leading BB into song, serenading Tera to win her heart. Raven watching this from afar is heartbroken with jealousy and then finally Rage. She banishes Tera once again, However this time BB runs into the pit with her stating he wouldn't lose her again. Raven looks into the hole and states "but..I never Got to tell you how I feel.."

Disclaimer: I am going to Flip a coin Heads I OWN TEEN TITANS….Tails, well Then I sadly do not. *flips coin* "GOD DAMNIT" *sighs, turns to invisible camera* "It is apparent that I do not own the teen titans..And I never will. *sadly walks off into the distant sobbing*. (invisible camera crew turn to one another) camera dude: *turns toward the Director* "Is she gonna be ok?" Director: *drops clipboard* "Screw It."

P.S: nor do I officially own the product NeriumAD.

* * *

><p>Raven P.O.V:<p>

"But..I never got to tell you how I feel.." I said looking into the garbage pit with sadness, and Frustration..I mean seriously Beast Boy come on, the one time I have got the guts to tell you how I feel..You pull this on me, Ugh Boys. Can't live with them, you can't live without them.

I turn away from the scene going on below me and try to focus on what to do now. I could simply yell at Beast Boy to get his head out of the clouds and come back up, he can't stay in a literal dump forever. However that would ruin the chances of him ever reciprocating feeling towards one another, it takes two to make a relationship work..or as Beast Boy would say it 'It takes two to tango'.

Cyborg feeling a little better from his recent events of being tazed Numerous times within a couple of hours, comes to my aid and helps me out by stating to the rest of the group what's going on.

He came over to my side and yelled into the hole "BB YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK UP HERE, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU ARE STAYING DOWN THERE!"

Beast Boy hearing what Cyborg was stating turned toward the group and simply said "No, I would Rather die than leave Tera ever again."

Tera turned towards Beast Boy and said "woah there, aren't you being a little melodramatic. I mean seriously thats kind of weird."

Cyborg yelled "SEE! She doesn't even Like you man. Come on, up here you actually have someone that does." cyborg turned towards me in acknowledgment, he knew that if he were to state my true feelings for bb before I could myself, that he would be toast.

Beast Boy looked back at Tera "..What do you mean weird? I have missed you ever since you left me!"

Tera now upset with BB "I never left! your little purple witch sent here to rot!"

Beast Boy rose up from his seat near her upon hearing the ugly words some people used to describe Raven.

He looked over at her in pure rage "What did you call her..For YOUR information, she is NOT a witch. She is one of the most, if not most inspiring person on the planet. She makes you look weak in comparison, don't you EVER call her a witch again. I think We need a break, if not forever. Nobody talks about anybody on my team with disrespect, especially Raven."

I could not believe what I was hearing, or seeing for that matter. Beast Boy had not just stood up for me, but he just gave me the best compliment I have ever received in my entire life. Not only did he do those things, but also because of what she had stated about me, he broke up with her right on the spot! Oh my god, I Love this man, Like I sincerely from the bottom of my heart love him. I can only hope that if its any indication on how he just reacted that he would at least feel a slight bit of fondness for me in a more than friends kind of way.

Ugh, Raven what is happening to you? you never go on to think of dreamy scenarios about boy's, and now all of a sudden BB is the only thing that you can focus on.

returning back to reality, I noticed that BB had turned into a velociraptor and was landing right next to me.

once he had fully landed he turned to me and enveloped me in a big bone crushing hug, mumbling

"I know, I know, I am sorry. I know your policy on touching, but the thing is that that is honest to god the truth on how I feel about you. YOU make me want to be a better Me, whatever that may be. I could not be where I am without the help that you have given me throughout the years of our friendship. You truly are an amazing friend, and don't ever listen to people like Tera who have called you such nasty things. They don't know you, not like I do."

0.0 Thank god for my hoodie, I would literally Die of embarrassment right now. Why? because my face is redder than the tomato sauce that Beast Boy and Cyborg specially order on top of their pizza. Seriously I am unraveling at the seams because of this boy, He doesn't make it easy to stay in control of my emotions lately.

hugging him back I said "It's ok, Thank you for standing up for me. I can't believe you honestly feel that way about me, all this time I thought you were upset with me. Seeing as how I always turn you away from me, and try to keep my distance from people..which is the exact opposite of you I suppose."

Still holding me tight he whispered "well I guess opposites attract" though I don't think he meant for me to hear that.

I smiled and said "yeah, I guess they do."

He's grip stiffened, Yup I definitely wasn't supposed to hear that. I had caught him off guard so he started to pull away, hastily I might add. I felt saddened at the mere loss of his warm heart beating against my chest.

"I, I..I am so sorry raven, I hope I did not overstep my boundaries." he honestly looked heartbroken at the thought that he had made me upset or something.

"Beast Boy. It's. OKAY. I Honestly think I would have hugged you myself if you hadn't made the first move, Because that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me, I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

Cyborg watching the whole thing a couple feet away had his mouth gapping the ENTIRE time, Literally a Bug could have had a perfect opportunity to land smack dab in his throat for the amount of time he left it open.

Cy Finally spoke up "Ok, you lovebirds can we go home now? I have to find some sort of resource to wash away all of what I have just witnessed."

when I and Beast Boy first heard his statement we got all flustered however, not longer than a few seconds after BB got this smug look on his face. He walked towards Cyborg in amusement.

"But Cyborg, it's Valentines day." Not two seconds after he said this did Beast Boy jumped and gave Cyborg a kiss on the cheeks before hightailing it out of there, Laughing his butt the entire way.

Cyborg looked shocked for a moment before he regained control and said "OH YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT GRASS STAIN! If its the LAST thing I do You are Going to Get it."

Let me just start off by saying never in my wildest dreams did I picture that as the official ending to our little whatever you call it, touchy moment or something I guess. Being a woman who was never in to romance in the first place, well I don't know any of that stuff. I simply watched on as Cyborg and Beast Boy played Cat and Mouse.

It wasn't until about an hour that Cyborg finally caught up to BB, because lets face it when you are part robot you weigh a ton, Versus BB who could turn into a panther or bald eagle at the drop of a hat it's no surprise.

having waited long enough I said "Okay, then boy's are we finally ready to go home? Robin and Starfire have already headed out to have their alone time tonight..though I am pretty sure Starfire just thinks they are doing things that normal friends do together."

Beast Boy looked over at me smiling and said "you don't think they are doing what I think they are doing do yeah? *eyebrow wiggle* "

looking back at him in disgust I said "eww, Stop. Get that image out of my head."

Cyborg just laughed and said "alright, yeah Rae your right lets go home."

Beast Boy not finished yet stated "but what if they are doing it on our couch?" with a look of pure humor.

That's when both me and Cyborg simultaneously stated "UGH! NO..NO..NO. I will never see that couch the same way ever again."

Beast Boy just started rolling in laughter, he couldn't seem to get over the fact that me and cyborg were on the same page.

Cyborg looked at him in fake disgust and said "Beast Boy Grow up, that's disgusting."

Beast Boy looked over at me with mock innocence and said "what? I didn't do anything."

I looked at him and said "Beast Boy, if you ever make a disgusting reference to lovemaking ever again I am going to throw you out our window..again. understand?"

He looked at me with fake hurt, touching his heart he said "but, but Raven what about what happened between us today?"

which reminds me...

* * *

><p>thus ends our first chapter. hope you liked it, once again please do feel free to check out .Com it would help me so much if you did. please review and follow! with<p>

all the love in the world-Justine


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titan's

I want to thank all of those who are now following this story, along with all of my other ones. Thank you for being patient and dealing with my procrastination ^.^

Sincerly,

With all the love in the world-Justine

* * *

><p>Beast Boy's Point Of View:<p>

"I won't lose you again!" I scream as I run into the pit with Tera. I am not a dummy like Raven thinks I know when to take a hint from raven that she doesn't like, so I can't let the one girl that actually does go.

I fall onto tera's lap and and am happy, when all of a sudden vegetarian chili fall's on top of tera. I could not believe it, I transform into a dog to lick it all off her..romantically of course. As I glance towards the top I can see Raven looking down mumbling something to herself, I have no idea what she could be saying though she does look awfully sad.

It was a little bit after that moment that I heard Cyborg yell into the hole "BB YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK UP HERE, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU ARE STAYING DOWN THERE!"

looking up I saw Cyborg standing next to Raven protectively glaring at me. It got me upset seeing him try to take care of Raven... that's my job, thank you very much.

However instead of stating that thought, my stubbornness got the best of me and I yelled "No, I would Rather die than leave Tera ever again."

Which in all honesty isn't even true. I would pick Raven over Tera anyday, it's just that Raven doesn't like me back..so what more can I do.

it was in that thought process that Tera turned towards me and said "woah there, aren't you being a little melodramatic. I mean seriously thats kind of weird."

yes, I do think that was dramatic. It's a good thing I didn't mean it, and that I was just bluffing. But like a coward I didn't say that out loud. Instead I as I was about to say your right to tera, Cyborg yelled "SEE! She doesn't even Like you man. Come on, up here you actually have someone that does." ok, Now I am Mad he can not treat me like I am his kid or something, so again stupid me lies.

I look back at Tera and say "..What do you mean weird? I have missed you ever since you left me!" yes, I did actually miss her, I wanted so badly to be loved that I would take her love over no love.

Tera now obviously upset with me says "I never left! your little purple witch sent here to rot!"

WTF did she just call my dark little princess?! Oh Hell no Bitch!

I rose up from my seat near her upon hearing the ugly words some people used to describe Raven.

I looked over at her in pure rage "What did you call her..For YOUR information, she is NOT a witch. She is one of the most, if not most inspiring person on the planet. She makes you look weak in comparison, don't you EVER call her a witch again. I think We need a break, if not forever. Nobody talks about anybody on my team with disrespect, especially Raven."

I Glared at her for a good minute letting it sink in for her just how honest to god how honest I had been, And that she crossed the lines into uncharted territory and should watch her back. After the minute I felt like I had seen enough of her, I transformed into a velociraptor and landed next to Raven. Who quite frankly looked shocked. I used that time to bring her close to me in a bone crushing hug, mumbling

"I know, I know, I am sorry. I know your policy on touching, but the thing is that that is honest to god the truth on how I feel about you. YOU make me want to be a better Me, whatever that may be. I could not be where I am without the help that you have given me throughout the years of our friendship. You truly are an amazing friend, and don't ever listen to people like Tera who have called you such nasty things. They don't know you, not like I do." God please don't hurt me Raven, I mean every word it's not sarcasm. if only I had the guts to tell you I love you.

Raven began to actually hug me back and said "It's ok, Thank you for standing up for me. I can't believe you honestly feel that way about me, all this time I thought you were upset with me. Seeing as how I always turn you away from me, and try to keep my distance from people..which is the exact opposite of you I suppose."

Still hugging me back I whispered "well I guess opposites attract" meaning for her not to hear that.

except she did because I could feel her smile against my shoulder and say "yeah, I guess they do."

my grip stiffened, Yup she definitely heard that. I was caught off guard so much so that I started to pull away, hastily I might add. I felt so embarrassed at the same time I was also a little sad because I mean I honestly thought she would not have heard me!

"I, I..I am so sorry raven, I hope I did not overstep my boundaries." I said heartbroken at the thought that I might have ruined the entire moment by having made me upset or something.

instead she looked at me and said "Beast Boy. It's. OKAY. I Honestly think I would have hugged you myself if you hadn't made the first move, Because that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me, I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

Cyborg watching the whole thing a couple feet away had his mouth gapping the ENTIRE time, Literally a Bug could have had a perfect opportunity to land smack dab in his throat for the amount of time he left it open.

Cy Finally spoke up "Ok, you lovebirds can we go home now? I have to find some sort of resource to wash away all of what I have just witnessed."

when Raven and I first heard his statement we got all flustered however, not longer than a few seconds after I had a smug look on my face. I walked towards Cyborg in amusement.

"But Cyborg, it's Valentines day." Not two seconds after I said this did I jumped and give Cyborg a kiss on the cheeks before hightailing it out of there, Laughing my ass off the entire way.

Cyborg looked shocked for a moment before he regained control and said "OH YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT GRASS STAIN! If its the LAST thing I do You are Going to Get it."

Raven simply watched us go about our little cat and mouse game, while I kicked Cyborg's ass at running. It got to the point where we were going on an hour's worth of chasing that I finally let him catch up to me out of boredom.

It was around that time that Raven said "Okay, then boy's are we finally ready to go home? Robin and Starfire have already headed out to have their alone time tonight..though I am pretty sure Starfire just thinks they are doing things that normal friends do together."

I looked over at Raven smiling and said "you don't think they are doing what I think they are doing do yeah? *eyebrow wiggle* "

looking back at me in disgust she said "eww, Stop. Get that image out of my head."

Cyborg just laughed and said "alright, yeah Rae your right lets go home."

Me not finished yet stated "but what if they are doing it on our couch?" with a look of pure humor.

That's when both Raven and Cyborg simultaneously stated "UGH! NO..NO..NO. I will never see that couch the same way ever again."

I just started rolling in laughter, I couldn't seem to get over the fact that Raven and cyborg were on the same page.

Cyborg looked at me in fake disgust and said "Beast Boy Grow up, that's disgusting."

I looked over at Raven with mock innocence and said "what? I didn't do anything."

She looked at me and said "Beast Boy, if you ever make a disgusting reference to lovemaking ever again I am going to throw you out our window..again. understand?"

I looked at her in mock hurt, all while touching my heart and said "but, but Raven what about what happened between us today?"

And that is when she looked over at me as if she had all of a sudden remembered she had left the light on...weird.

* * *

><p>thanks guys, next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


End file.
